


Lipstick Cherry All Over The Lens

by zzegnas



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, References to comic books, Truth or Dare, Voyeurism, girl!Harry, girl!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzegnas/pseuds/zzegnas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Niall can’t help the fact that she’s been crushing on Liam for the last three months, and she hates the fact that she thinks he might know it too.  She tries to play it cool, tries to keep it together, but every time Liam laughs at her jokes, he scrunches his nose and snorts, leaving her desperate to shove him against the desk and do unspeakable things to him in front of the entire class.</i>
</p><p>—<br/>Or, Niall is dared to do something outrageous with her crush, and Harry wants it all on film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Give Me Shudders In A Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Another genderswapped smutfest, hah. This was supposed to be short and look what happened.
> 
>  **Sidenotes** : lowkey Harry/Zayn + past mentions of Harry/Ben Winston, some comic book talk because I wanted all of them to be collectively geeky, and literally one mention of Louis (oops). And if you need a visual of Liam's look, I went back to [summer 2013](http://www.justjaredjr.com/2013/08/10/one-direction-playing-pool-with-pals/).
> 
> Title from '[ _Girls On Film_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RWYA9BvxMso)' by Duran Duran. Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://jenkothat.tumblr.com/) :)

**Lecture Hall B: English235**  
  
Niall opens the latch of the heavy door to her Thursday afternoon class and makes her way inside, carefully and quietly closing it shut.  She greets Professor Hennig as he’s writing on the whiteboard, reading the short agenda of note taking and discussion on the list.  Niall tugs at the sleeves of her hoodie and walks up the steps of the room, eyes scanning for her usual seat at the end of the third row.  
  
More students walk in as she’s getting her things ready, a medium-sized notebook in one hand, and her trusty blue gel pen in the other.  Niall looks at the digital clock above the whiteboard, counting down eight minutes before class begins, anxiously waiting for the seat next to her to be filled.  
  
Not a minute passes when Liam enters the room, his laid back stance and pouty lips catching her eye every time she sees him.  
  
Niall can’t help the fact that she’s been crushing on Liam for the last three months, and she hates the fact that she thinks he might know it too.  She tries to play it cool, tries to keep it together, but every time Liam laughs at her jokes, he scrunches his nose and snorts, leaving her desperate to shove him against the desk and do unspeakable things to him in front of the entire class.  
  
He gives Niall a smile and wave, quickly making his way up the steps towards her, standing on his tip toes to ease his way through the aisle as Niall scoots in her chair.  She gets a whiff of his perfume as he’s taking off his backpack, only to turn away when he bends over to set his things down, making a mental note of the silver Calvin Klein elastic band that’d flashed her.  His jeans are unusually skinnier today than the baggy kinds he normally wears, the white t-shirt snug around his well defined chest makes Niall bite her lip and shift around in her squeaky seat.  
  
“Hey, so I read your story last night,” Liam says when he finally faces Niall.  
  
“Oh, yeah?” she snaps out of her trance.  “Is it as bad as I think it is?”  
  
“Hey come on, it was amazing to read!”  Niall rolls her eyes, but Liam disagrees, telling her, “It was cool that you went for the time travel thing, you know?  I wrote mine kinda weird and in the moment, but you went all out with the nostalgia, no wonder the professor loved it.”  
  
Niall blushes, but she’s too modest to take the credit for it.  Professor Hennig had assigned the class to write a story based off of a vintage photograph, and in some strange turn of events, her paper was marked with the highest grade, and Liam begged her to let him read it.  He’d given her the worst case of puppy eyes for the first time since they’d met and she’d feel genuinely guilty if she said no.  
  
“I wish I could write like you, you’re seriously so good,” Liam shakes his head, passing her papers back.  Niall laughs at the happy face on the bottom corner of the front page, along with the message: _Stop being so talented_.  
  
“I put in some words of encouragement, just in case you missed it.”  
  
“Aww, Liam.  Are you this passive aggressive in bed, too?”  
  
He lets out a laugh and bumps shoulders with her, saying, “Maybe you can give me a few pointers.  You know, teach me a lesson?”  
  
“Real subtle, Liam,” she flatly tells him, but all he does is purse his lips, and raises a brow to challenge her.  “Don’t even think about it, wise guy.”  
  
Professor Hennig ends class fifteen minutes early, and Niall takes her time to pack her things.  She notices Liam sifting through his notebook, realizing he’s looking at her from the corner of his eye.  He seems nervous and tense, a rare sight for her to see on someone who’s usually so relaxed.  
  
“So, got any plans this weekend?” Liam asks, a little anxious.  
  
“I’m going to a midnight showing of the new Marvel movie with Harry!” Niall answers excitedly.  “It’s our first time doing this sort of thing, we’re really excited,” she laughs.  
  
“That’s awesome!  I’m not going ‘til Saturday, so you two better not spoil me.”  
  
“I won’t, but,” Niall lifts the strap of her bag over her shoulder, giving him a seductive look, “my big mouth makes no promises.”  
  
“You do me so bad, Niall,” Liam smiles fondly.  
  
“I’ve yet to do you at all.”  
  
Niall blows him a kiss before she can even see his reaction, happily skipping down the steps and out of their igloo of a classroom without missing a beat.  
  
—  
  
 **Niall**  
 _where r u?_  
  
 **Harry**  
 _cafeteria! next to the smoothie machines_  
 _ps omg zayn is here i just died in your arms tonight etc._  
  
 **Niall**  
 _okay Cutting Crew lol be there soon_  
 _pls don’t do anything dumb in front of him_  
  
 **Harry**  
 _sun’s out tits out :)_  
  
—  
  
In typical Harry fashion, Niall doesn’t find her best friend where she says she is.  She’s lost until she spots Harry sitting at a taller table with Zayn, Harry’s crush of several weeks after seeing him at the local comic shop.  Niall had already known Zayn after taking a few classes with him, his unbelievably shy but sweet demeanor an obvious weakness for Harry to notice.  
  
“But I mean, enough about me and Steve Rogers,” Harry giggles.  She twirls a curl with a finger and sits up a little straighter.  The last open button on her sheer black shirt slightly expands when she breathes in, and it’s so close to popping open that it makes Zayn blush so red, Niall would think it was painted on his cheeks.  “Who’s your favorite superhero?”  
  
“I, um, I really like Hal Jordan.  You know, Green Lantern?” Zayn shyly says.  “Bruce Banner is cool, too.”  
  
“Green Lantern, huh?  Did you enjoy the movie with Ryan Reynolds?” she snorts, looking over his shoulder at Niall.  She mouths ‘ _hi cutie_ ’ with a wink, and confuses Zayn, who gives her a wave when she sidles next to him.  
  
“You’re just–you’re cold, Harry.  Marvel might have the better movie studio, but I’ll get you to admit DC has the better stories.”  
  
“Oh, so you want to argue!” she bounces in her seat, biting her lip.  “Just keep in mind that you’re totally going to lose, especially if you want to talk about the mess known as _The Death of Superman_.  Silly bastard can’t even stay dead for a year with that ‘healing coma’ crap.”  
  
“Harry, be nice,” Niall calmly tells her.  “It’s not Clark’s fault he came back looking like a Bon Jovi reject.”  
  
Zayn holds his stomach as he’s cracking up, then jumps out of his seat to give Niall a hug.  She looks over his shoulder and catches Harry buttoning up her shirt, nearly laughing when she realizes just how ridiculous Harry must have looked, flaunting her cleavage the way she did.  Then again, Harry’s breasts have always been nice to look at in general.  Niall’s aren’t so bad either.  
  
“I better get going, I’ll see you two later,” Zayn looks at his watch, snatching his backpack off the chair.  “And, um.  Harry.”  She quickly sits up, eyes sparkling in his direction.  Zayn ducks his head and carefully places a hand on her knee, and Niall’s sure Harry probably feels like a bowl of jello.  “I-I hope we can talk more, y’know about comics and movies and everything.  But maybe in my dorm, so it’s private?  Like, yeah, just call me.”  
  
“I’d love to, Zayn,” Harry says breathlessly, and he bounces on his toes before taking off.  
  
Harry sighs out loud and sinks into her chair, rapidly fanning herself with a hand.  “Of all places,” Harry bites her lip.  “I’ll bet you ten dollars the first night we’re in his room, we'll be shouting about the Avengers and the Justice League and then furiously make out afterwards.”  
  
“You’ve always been so ambitious,” Niall muses.  
  
“Progress is progress, Niall, even if I have to hit him where his superhero interests flop,” Harry argues, sliding out of her seat.  “But enough about that,” she waves her hand, then asks, “are you excited for tonight?”  
  
“Excited?” Niall unzips her hoodie, revealing a dark blue custom t-shirt of Captain America with the words ‘ _Star Spangled Man With A Plan_ ’ emblazoned over her chest.  “I’m ten steps ahead of you, babe,” she winks, and Harry squeals in delight.  
  
—  
  
 **Liam**  
 _heyy how was the movie! u all right?_  
  
 **Niall**  
 _so sleepy now but it was amazing !_  
 _the extra extra ending tho omg my lips are sealed_  
  
 **Liam**  
 _one does not simply leave at the end of a marvel movie_  
  
 **Niall**  
 _hahaha ! Boromir’s gettin cute with me_  
  
 **Liam**  
 _ur cuter ;) sweet dreams gumdrop :*_  
  
—  
  
The following Thursday after English class, Niall plugs in her phone and lies on her bed, casually playing a game of Two Dots.  She loses a life, unable to sink four anchors in under seventeen moves, and restarts the level when Harry comes bounding into their dorm room with a medium-sized package.  Harry sits crosslegged on the floor next to Niall’s bed, excitedly ripping off the shipping tape to get to her prize.  
  
“I can’t believe it!” Harry squeals, tossing random chunks of styrofoam and plastic bags over her shoulder.  
  
“What is it?” Niall asks, sitting up.  
  
Harry gasps and slowly raises her hands towards Niall.  “It’s a Canon Vixia HF G30, a high definition camera with wifi, an HD lens, an 8-blade circular aperture, and a bunch of other goodies in it,” she says in awe, carefully running her fingers over every curve.  “This thing costs over fifteen hundred dollars, but he actually bought it!  For me!  I should’ve asked him to get this months ago.”  
  
“Wait a minute, hold on one sec,” Niall throws up a hand.  “Who is ‘ _he_ ’?  Please don’t tell me it’s that guy, the one you call your sugar daddy or whatever.”  
  
“It might be,” she quietly replies.  “And don’t call him that, we’re just—”  
  
“Oh my god, Harry!  You told me you broke it off with him!”  
  
“But I did!  I swear I did!  I joked that he should get me this camera as a reminder of us and I didn’t think he’d do it,” she says rather pathetically.  “And what was wrong with me being with Ben, anyway?  It wasn’t just his money that made me like him, Niall.”  
  
“Okay, first of all, he was a major creep.  And second, why the hell did he need to hang around a bunch of twenty year old college girls when there are women his age he should be talking to instead!”  
  
“One, he is not a creep—he’s a gentleman!  And two, he said I made him feel young, I couldn’t help it.”  
  
“He’s barely thirty-two!”  
  
“Niall, enough!” Harry drops the camera into her lap, tightly covering her ears.  Niall crosses her arms, waiting for Harry’s next excuse.  “Ben’s in the past now, so just drop it.”  
  
“Then promise me you won’t hurt Zayn,” Niall tells her, concerned.  “He really likes you, Harry, and I don’t want you making shit up to fuck with his head.”  
  
“I won’t.  I promise.  Zayn’s too sweet to be treated that way,” Harry says as a matter-of-fact, and Niall shuts up, going back to her phone to sink another round of anchors.  
  
—  
  
An hour after Harry’s finally figured out how her camera works, she tests it out by filming Niall, recording every little thing she does to her annoyance.  
  
“Will you get that thing out of my face!”  Niall covers herself with her hands, squealing and laughing as Harry jumps on her bed.  
  
“Gimme a smile.  Go on, a nice big one for me!”  
  
“I told you, no!  Why can’t you go outside and film other people?”  
  
“That means I have to socialize!” Harry huffs.  “I know, let’s play truth or dare!  It’ll be fun!”  
  
Niall groans and turns over, burying her face into her pillow.  “What are we, in middle school?  Nothing good ever comes out of playing that stupid game.”  
  
“What’s that?  You want to play?” Harry sings, ignoring Niall’s protests.  “Please, Niall?  Please?”  
  
“ _Fine_ ,” Niall drags the word in her throat as she lies on her back.  Harry giggles and sinks to her knees, straddling Niall’s waist to keep her in place.  “Oof, get off of me you monkey,” Niall coughs, “truth.”  
  
“So!  Your crush, Liam,” Harry smirks, and Niall freezes under her.  “Do you think about him when you touch yourself?”  
  
“I am not answering this question!”  
  
“I bet you think about his muscles when he’s holding you down, his hips moving so slowly it drives you crazy, and he fucks you so hard you scream his name when you come,” Harry throws her head back laughing.  “ _Oh, Liam, yes!_ ” she gasps, making her voice even higher.  “ _Yes, right there!  Your thick cock feels so good, I want you to come all over me!_ ”  
  
“You are such a bitch!  I don’t even do that!” Niall covers her face, unable to hide how red she’s turning despite the truth.  She’d thought of him the other day when she had the room to herself, her Jack Rabbit on full speed, its rotating beads heightening every push with its vibrating ears pressing against her clit, and her hand covering her mouth to contain her cries of pleasure.  
  
“All right, you little scamp,” Harry wiggles her hips, grinning deviously when Niall tries to push her off.  “If I dared you to go into the hall and have sex with the first guy you see, would you let me record it?”  
  
“What the—that’s not fair!  Why would I even agree to that anyway?”  
  
“Because I’ve got a new camera and I wanna watch something that’ll get me off!  I only got so far with Zayn when we made out and dry humped for half an hour the other night.”  
  
“No fucking way, Harry, I mean it,” Niall gives her a serious expression, the red in her cheeks completely gone.  “I might be thirsting for Liam, but I am not going to fuck some random frat boy we don’t even know.”  
  
“Okay, you’re right, I’m sorry,” Harry sighs.  She leans down to give Niall a kiss on the nose, and finally climbs off of her.  “But if we see Liam, there’s no way you’re backing down.”  
  
Niall snorts.  “Like that’s going to happen.”  
  
—  
  
Later that night, Harry and Niall come back from happy hour at a bar two blocks from their school, having stuffed themselves with half-off all you can eat wings and stale beer for dinner.  Harry’s tinkering with her camera again while they’re walking to their dorm, rewinding the footage she’d filmed of Niall effortlessly drinking two pints without breaking a sweat.  
  
“Look at that!” Harry squeaks, showing Niall what she’d recorded.  “And you’re not even drunk!  In what world can you drink two pints and not even be remotely buzzed right after?”  
  
“Pretty sure I’m gonna feel it in the morning,” Niall laughs, rubbing her stomach at the same time.  
  
They head up to the elevator to their floor, with Niall carefully guiding Harry through the hall, too focused on her camera to pay attention.  The dorms are pretty loud for a Thursday night, music blaring through the walls, people laughing and talking, and some lounging in the hallway with their phones plugged into a wall socket.  
  
The two friends are just a few doors from their room when Niall hears a familiar voice.  Its sound deep and smooth, her ears pricking up trying to figure out who it could be until she stops in her tracks, dumbfounded when Liam emerges from one of the rooms, high-fiving his friend Louis.  Niall’s entranced by Liam’s dark grey sweats and black tank top, his perfectly chiseled muscles all too ingrained in her mind after sitting next to him for the last nine weeks in English class, and a great deal longer than that.  
  
“Hey, isn’t that Liam?” Harry asks quietly, then gasps out loud.  “Oh my god, you have to do it.  Niall, I told you if we saw him–”  
  
“Harry, no!  What are you, crazy!?”  
  
“Crazy enough to make you go through with this dare!”  
  
Niall and Harry begin to bicker, their voices growing louder and louder through the hall.  They catch Liam’s attention and he jogs towards them, his presence bringing a stop to their argument.  
  
“Niall, Harry!” he says, giving each of them a hug.  “What are you guys doing here?  Do you live in this hall?”  
  
“We do, actually!” Harry grins.  “In fact, our dorm is a few doors away if you want to come over.”  
  
“I don’t think he wants to,” Niall laughs nervously, eyes widened when she looks at Harry.  “Liam has better things to do than hang out with us.”  
  
“No, that’s not true, I like hanging out with you,” he says with a smile.  “I mean, I could come back later if you want–”  
  
“Nope!  You’re coming with us,” Harry tugs on Liam’s arm, making him stumble when she starts walking towards their dorm.  
  
“Harry, oh my god!” Niall stomps her foot, pulling the ends of her hair.  “I can’t believe you’re doing this, you’ve got to let this go!  This is the stupidest idea you’ve come up with!”  
  
“Let what go?” Liam asks when Niall catches up.  “Are you all right?  You look like you just found out you have a ten-page paper due tomorrow,” he says with a goofy laugh.  Harry pushes Liam into their room when she opens the door, circling him like a hawk watching its prey.  
  
“He is certainly fine, Niall,” Harry licks her lips, wiggling her brows.  “Finer than all the boys at school, I’d say.  Look at that hair.  That body.  His muscles!  It’s no wonder.”  
  
“Uh, what’s going on?  Is this a test?”  
  
Niall shuts the door and drags her feet across the carpet, falling face first onto her bed.  “Nothing’s going on because I’m not letting Harry do anything!” she says when she turns her head.  “Just drop it!”  
  
“Should I leave?” Liam asks, pointing over his shoulder.  
  
“Give us a minute, yeah?” Harry replies.  
  
She makes her way towards Niall, pushing her blonde hair aside and rubbing circles just under the back of her neck.  “Look,” Harry whispers, “I got excited okay?  I know you like him a lot and… I guess I thought I was helping if I dared you to make the first move.  You don’t have to go through with it, I promise.  Please don’t be mad at me.”  
  
Niall looks up at Harry, giving her a sad smile.  “You drive me nuts, but I could never be mad at you,” she says, and Harry grins, leaning down to hug her.  “As for you,” Niall sits up, pointing at Liam, “I’ll walk you back to your dorm.”  
  
“Shouldn’t it be the opposite?” Liam laughs.  “I’ll be okay, you girls just stay here.”  
  
Niall shakes her head and climbs out of bed, taking Liam by the hand and towards the door.  They step outside, but neither of them make the move to start walking.  Niall’s heart is racing just holding Liam’s hand, and she can’t help but notice the way he’s biting his lip, making her desperate to kiss him.  
  
“What was that all about?  Your argument with Harry, I mean,” Liam quietly asks.  “I’ve never been the kind of person people fight about.”  
  
“It was nothing, really, I’m sorry you had to see it.  Harry and her dumb dares.”  
  
“A dare?  What kind?”  
  
“Uh,” Niall swallows hard.  She could bash her head into the wall for this.  “Something about filming me being stupid, it’s not a big deal.”  
  
“I’m not usually this nosy, but,” Liam looks around, then says, “I dare you to tell me Harry’s dare.”  
  
“Ugh, Liam, come on,” Niall groans, letting go of his hand.  She doesn’t want to really defend herself at the moment, so she might as well let her guard up and tell him how she feels.  The worst Liam could do at this point is laugh at her, and she’d probably laugh along with him.  
  
“All right, fine.  Harry got this fancy new camera and dared me to have sex with the first guy I see while she filmed it.  But I got pissed at her because one, you’re the only guy I really like, and two, I refuse to fuck some random person I don’t even know and–”  
  
“Wait, you like me?  Really?” Liam smiles, his eyes soft when Niall nods.  “W-Why didn’t you tell me?  I could’ve spared you from my stupid jokes and bad puns in class.”  
  
Niall gives him a surprised look, her mouth slightly dropping open.  “Are you telling me you like me, too?”  
  
“Well, _yeah_...  I had a feeling you’ve known all this time, I just didn’t think you’d find out this way.”  
  
“Oh my god,” Niall leans into him, laughing into his chest.  She takes in his fresh soapy scent, and melts when his hand softly touches the small of her back.  “You’re just so fucking cute, you know?  Everything you do is–I feel–I get so–I really like you, I do.”  
  
“Don’t worry, I feel the same too,” he laughs and Niall wraps her arms around his shoulders, tightly hugging him.  
  
Niall leaves her hand on the back of his neck when she pulls away, looking into his eyes for a moment before they finally kiss.  Her head’s in a spin when she feels his tongue against hers, moaning quietly when he presses her against the wall for leverage, the door to her dorm slightly opening from her elbow.  
  
“You’ll be my girlfriend?” Liam asks as he’s leaving light kisses over her lips.  Niall nods, grinning when she pulls Liam into another heated kiss.  She moans when she feels his hands running down the sides of her body, his thumb brushing under her breast, the fleeting touch making her glad she didn’t bother to wear a bra with her flannel shirt.  
  
 _Hey, get a room!  Fuckin’ pervs!_  someone yells in passing.  They burst out laughing, and Niall bites her lip, internally squealing over the last few minutes that seem like a fever dream.  
  
“You said Harry wanted to film you having sex with someone, right?”  Niall nods.  “And you said you didn’t want to do anyone that wasn’t me?”  Niall nods again.  “So, do you think… you wanna own up to her dare?”  
  
“Are you serious?” Niall’s eyes widen.  “We’ve been together for five minutes and you want to do something that crazy?”  Liam’s about to answer, but Niall puts a finger to his lips, whispering, “Think you can keep up with me?”  
  
Liam grins and lifts Niall from under her thighs, pressing himself between her legs.  “I can try.”  
  
—  
  
“Holy shit, you’re actually doing it!” Harry squeals, stumbling around the room.  
  
Niall can’t help but laugh while Liam’s kissing all over her neck, his hands running up and down her thighs while he grinds against her on her bed.  Niall tugs at the bottom of Liam’s tank, lifting it up to touch the warm skin on his back, her blunt fingernails scratching along the clefts of his spine that makes him buck his hips.  
  
“Argh, this stupid thing won’t work!” Harry cries, double checking the batteries and the SD card slot.  “Why does it have to conk out on me now!”  
  
“Have you tried pressing the power button?” Liam asks sarcastically, and Niall bursts with laughter again.  
  
“Very funny, Liam,” Harry retorts, then shouts an _aha!_  when the viewfinder lights up.  “All right, you two,” she giggles, “just so we know, this is consensual, right?  Like, you guys are okay with fucking each other and me filming you?”  
  
“Harry, swear on your life you won’t post this online,” Niall points at her with a finger, breathing heavy despite Liam’s mouth all over her.  “And if you do, I’m calling your sugar daddy–”  
  
“No!” she shouts, gasping for air.  “I swear, Niall, no one but the three of us will ever see it,” she crosses her heart twice.  “You can’t tell Ben anyway, we’re not even together anymore!”  
  
“Who’s Ben?  Do I know him?” Liam asks in concern, but Harry laughs, adjusting the lens to get a better view of them.  “By the way,” Liam holds up a finger, looking between the two friends, “you seem really lax about seeing Niall naked, is this a girl thing or–”  
  
“No time for questions, hurry up and fuck my best friend!”  
  
“She happens to be my girlfriend now, thank you very much,” he grins smugly.  
  
“Shut up, she is not!” Harry gasps, but Niall’s expression says otherwise, and Harry nearly drops her camera when Liam takes off his tank and tosses it at her.  “ _Oh my lord_ , your body is insane!” Harry whispers in awe.  “Liam, open Niall’s shirt, her boobs are _amazing_.  I swear they’re the best pair you’ll ever see!”  
  
Niall hasn’t laughed this much in a while, but she keeps quiet when Liam unbuttons her flannel shirt, his eyes going wide at her pert breasts.  She gives him a nod and he leans down, his warm mouth grazing over her chest, her back arching into his touch when his thumb brushes against a nipple.  Harry moves in closer to Niall to film her reaction, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth with her eyes closed.  
  
“Does that feel good?” Harry asks, and Niall nods, letting out a gasp when Liam sucks on her other breast.  
  
Harry continues filming, her eyes going wide watching Liam slink his hand down Niall’s stomach to unbutton her jeans, his fingers slipping past the elastic band of her panties to tease her folds.  “ _Oh, holy fucking christ!_ ” Niall nearly shouts, making Liam and Harry snort out loud.  She covers her mouth when she feels his fingers inside of her, slowly fucking her while his thumb works over her clit.  
  
“Make her come,” Harry says, and Liam fucks into Niall even faster, her eyes rolling to the back of her head in seconds.  Niall presses a hand against Liam’s chest, unable to form a coherent sentence when she’s close, the only words coming out are, _No, not yet, please_ , and Liam obeys.  He slides out of her and Harry focuses the camera on him, biting her lip in excitement when he puts his fingers into his mouth to taste Niall.  
  
Liam climbs off the bed and brings Niall to her feet, helping her shimmy out of her jeans and underwear.  She’s about to take off her flannel when Harry reaches out with a hand, telling her, “Leave it on, you look hot in it.”  Niall looks to Liam, who nods his head in assurance.  “You really do,” he says, and slips out of his dark grey sweats.  
  
Niall pushes Liam back onto her bed to sit, sinking to her knees as she spreads his legs open.  Her fingers scratch against his thighs while she kisses up his abdomen, smiling at the sound of a hiss whens she bites his nipple.  She reaches down for Liam’s cock, slowly jerking him before she takes him in, working her way down every few seconds, nearly laughing again when she hears Harry whispering, _Mother of God, he’s thick!_  
  
Liam bunches Niall’s hair into his hand, letting out a groan when she licks the underside of his cock, and nearly chokes when he feels her mouth on his balls.  His hand starts to shake and Niall looks up at him, giving herself a mental pat on the back at the sight of Liam’s open mouth, his chest rising and falling as he says her name.  Soon, she’s back to sucking him off again, her hand twisting the base and head bobbing up and down to make up for what she can’t take.  Liam’s breath becomes heavier and he stops her, cupping her face in his hands to kiss her, and has her climb on top of him when he lies back on the bed.  
  
“Ride him, Niall,” Harry commands, and she brackets Liam’s waist, reaching around before he shouts, “Wait, wait, wait!”  
  
“What is it!” Niall and Harry say in unison, terrified.  
  
“Uh, I-I don’t have anything,” he says nervously, “I won’t do this unless–”  
  
“Oh!  I have some, don’t worry!” Harry runs to the closet, digging through one of her bags.  To Niall’s surprise, Harry comes back with a plethora of foil packets in her free hand, accidentally dropping a few on the ground.  “Okay, these are vegan,” Harry tosses several packets onto the bed.  “This one is thin, this is magnum, and this is strawberry flavored, and this–”  
  
“Harry, just one will do,” Liam tells her.  She drops the rest and hands over a silver packet to Niall, immediately tearing it open and helping Liam roll it on.  
  
“Textured, huh?” Niall smirks when Harry focuses the camera on her, and Harry replies, “Just like your friend, Mr. Rabbit.”  
  
Niall throws her head back to laugh, then brings her attention back to Liam, leaning down to kiss him.  She squeals when she feels the tip of his cock teasing her cunt, the sensation sending electric shocks all the way to her toes.  Niall leans back just as he slides into her, letting out soft gasps until he’s all the way inside.  Liam puts his hands on her waist to anchor her and she rocks her hips, her shaky moans mixed with Liam’s gasps making her even wetter.  
  
Liam moves his hands up to her breasts, the web of his thumb and forefinger pinch her nipples and she moans even louder at the sensation.  She takes one of his hands and leaves it under her throat as she continues riding him, wanting the feeling of being held down but without the danger of passing out.  Harry tells Niall to lean back and place her hands above Liam’s knees, filming her as she bounces rhythmically over Liam’s cock.  
  
“Tell me how good he feels,” Harry says, and Niall can’t answer, swallowing her words with every breath.  “Good girl,” she smiles.  
  
“I better get an answer out of you,” Harry points the camera at Liam, biting his lip to keep his groans at bay.  “How long have you been dreaming about having sex with Niall?  Did you jerk off in bed thinking about the way she’s riding you now?”  
  
“ _Fuck!_   Fuck, yes, I have,” he gasps, “I’ve wanted her all this time.”  
  
“Then make her come,” Harry demands in a gruff voice.  “Fuck her until she screams for the entire building to hear.”  
  
“Liam, I’m so close, please,” she swallows, “do what she says, make me come.”  
  
Liam nods and lifts his hips, putting one hand on Niall’s waist, and the other between her legs, his thumb rubbing against her clit when he fucks into her.  Niall’s hands press into his chest, her eyes shut the harder she tells him to go.  Soon, her throat closes up, her thighs begin to quiver and she throws her head back, her orgasm hitting every part of the room until she’s gasping for air.  
  
 _Are you guys finished fucking in there!?_  someone shouts from the next room, fists pounding against the wall.  
  
Niall can’t help but cackle, and Liam pounds his fist on the wall, shouting, “We’re just getting started!”  
  
“Now it’s Liam’s turn,” Harry snaps her fingers, directing them to switch positions.  “It’s only fair I get both of you nutting on camera.”  
  
Niall snorts and rolls onto her back, spreading her legs as Liam adjusts himself over her.  Harry angles herself low on the floor to get a good shot, and Niall grabs Harry’s hand, holding on tight when Liam sinks all the way into her.  All three let out a collective moan and Liam buries his face into Niall’s neck, his mouth sucking on the skin just below her ear, making her wrap her legs around his waist.  Harry stands up and focuses on Niall, both of them giggling as Liam works up a rhythm, his small backside thrusting harder and harder until he comes, groaning louder than he did before.  
  
“You felt so much better than I imagined,” Liam whispers breathlessly in Niall’s ear.  He props himself up with his arms and looks directly at Harry, asking, “You get all that?”  
  
“Oh, I got everything, don’t you worry.  But shame on you for not eating Niall out!” Harry tuts, shaking her head.  “I suggest you get to it unless you want this all over Pornhub.”  
  
Liam does as he’s told without hesitation, pulling out of Niall and sliding down the bed, pushing her legs up to lick at her folds.  Niall lets out a prolonged sigh and runs her fingers through Liam’s hair, her legs twitching from the sensation of his tongue on her oversensitive cunt.  
  
Harry angles her camera above Niall, looking at her with a smile.  “Glad you didn’t back down from my dare?”  
  
“Please,” Niall sticks her tongue out.  “Next time I see—” she gasps, bucking her hips from Liam’s tongue fucking into her.  “The next time I see Zayn,” she clarifies, “I _double_  dare you to give him a blow job while he reads the new issue of ‘ _Hawkeye_ ’ out loud.”  
  
“Ten steps ahead of you, babe,” Harry smirks.  “We’re doing it tomorrow night.”  
  
“Good girl,” and Niall bites her lip, muffling her orgasm as Liam finishes her off one more time.


	2. As She Goes Under Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's got a double dare to fulfill and she's hopeful things will go her way until it goes awry before the night even starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh... so I was asked (more like told??) to do a Zayn/Harry sequel, so I figure this might suffice(?) for now.
> 
> So, unlike the first chapter that only had _some_ comic book talk, it's a little more prevalent here since Zayn and Harry are hardcore readers compared to Niall.

**Niall**  
 _good luck with Zayn tonite !_  
 _get those boobies ready hahaha_  
  
 **Harry**  
 _who’s looking good today?_  
 _who’s looking good in every way? ;)_  
  
 **Niall**  
 _okay Neneh Cherry lol be a good girl_  
  
 **Harry**  
 _have i ever disappointed you?_  
  
—  
  
At exactly six o’clock on the dot, Harry proudly struts down the empty hallway towards Zayn’s dorm room, tossing her long curls to one side once she reaches his door.  She double checks her tote bag, making sure she’s got all her accessories for the night: her phone, her nifty new camera, and a couple of textured condoms, just to be on the safe side.  She smoothes out her clothes and adjusts the straps of her bag, knocking three times before Zayn swings the door wide open.  
  
“Hey!  Oh wow,” he gasps, taking in the sight of Harry’s outfit—a pair of ox blood combat boots, black denim shorts, and a dark blue crop top laden with white star patterns.  Harry can’t help but bite her lip, watching Zayn’s cheeks turn into a light shade of pink.  
  
“Oh!  Er, how rude of me,” Zayn shakes his head, blinking rapidly.  “Didn’t mean to make you stand there, come in.”  
  
Harry kisses his cheek before stepping inside, making her way towards his bed where she sets her things down.  She watches in amusement as Zayn runs back and forth around the room, mumbling to himself while he gathers up a small stack of comics in his hands.  He eventually pulls out a large bean bag from his closet, dragging it along the carpeted floor and parks it right in front of Harry where he takes a seat.  
  
“I know we were supposed to read the new ‘ _Hawkeye_ ’ and ‘ _Ms. Marvel_ ’, but I thought maybe we could try something vintage tonight,” he smiles looking up at Harry.  “I bought these at a yard sale a couple years back, the previous owner was pretty desperate to get rid of them.”  
  
“These better not all be DC,” she teases, but Zayn laughs and shakes his head.  
  
Harry begins sifting through them, her eyes widening and heart racing with every comic she finds.  “I can’t believe this!” she squeaks in surprise.  “ _Gen13_ , _Wildcats_ , _Spawn_ , _Lady Death_!?  I’ve never seen any of these in mint condition, this is amazing!”  
  
“Do you like them?” he bites his lip in anticipation.  “You can keep whichever ones you like, I don’t mind.”  
  
“You’re kidding!  You even have Michael Turner’s _Tomb Raider/Witchblade_ specials!  God, I was fourteen when I first saw these covers and I remember being so ridiculously turned on by how sexy Lara and Sara looked together,” she sighs, admiring the artwork.  “I honestly haven’t been the same since.”  
  
“I think you’re sexier than both of them,” Zayn shyly tells her.  
  
“Stop that,” Harry blushes.  She moves from her spot on Zayn’s bed and he scoots aside, giving her space to sit next to him on his bean bag.  Harry carefully peels off the flap of tape from a _Lady Death_ issue and sets it between their laps, placing a kiss on the corner of Zayn’s mouth before they start.  
  
—  
  
Ten minutes later, Harry’s lying under Zayn on his bed, her right leg hooked around his waist, hands threading through his soft black hair while they kiss.  Harry runs her nails over Zayn’s back and under his shirt, moaning into his mouth when she feels just how hard he is in his jeans.  
  
Just as Harry unbuckles Zayn’s belt, she hears a buzzing from her bag, noticing her phone lighting up from the corner of her eye.  Zayn stops for a moment, asking, “Are you going to get that?”  
  
“I’ll turn it off, gimme a sec,” she replies, grabbing her phone, and turns red as soon as she sees the message.  
  
 **Niall**  
 _how’s ur mouth? is Zayn’s dick in it yet? ahahahaha_  
  
“I cannot _believe_ this girl!”  
  
“Everything all right?” Zayn asks, curious.  
  
“Yeah!  It’s just, it was Niall being dumb,” Harry laughs nervously.  
  
“You’re sure?”  
  
Harry sets her phone on ‘Do Not Disturb’ mode and tosses it aside.  “No more questions, just kiss me.”  
  
Zayn grins, gladly kissing all over her jaw and sucks on her lower lip.  Harry can’t help but circle her hips when Zayn’s thumb lightly rubs the ticklish part of her waist, arching her back to ease into his touch.  Harry puts her hand over Zayn’s and places it on her breast, making a noise of surprise.  
  
“It’s okay, you can touch them,” Harry grins.  
  
Zayn takes a deep breath, swallowing hard before he slides his hands under Harry’s top, pushing the hem of her shirt just over her chest.  His hands gently squeeze the soft underside, his thumbs grazing over the sheer fabric covering her nipples, making Harry giggle from the sensation.  He hooks his index fingers over the soft cups, hesitating for a moment before he slowly pulls the fabric aside, eyes widening when he gets to his prize.  
  
“Do you like them?” Harry bites her lip.  
  
“They’re amazing,” he gives her a goofy smile.  “Can I?  I mean, if it’s okay with you.”  
  
Harry nods and Zayn licks his lips, kissing all the way down her chest before he settles his mouth over a nipple, swirling his tongue until it stiffens to the touch.  Harry covers her mouth to muffle her moans as soon as he starts on her other breast, but her ecstasy is cut short when Zayn suddenly goes still, letting out short breaths of air that leaves her frightened.  
  
“Shit!” he mumbles.  “Shit, shit shit!”  
  
“What’s wrong?  Zayn, are you all right?” she asks, her heart racing when his legs begin to shake.  
  
“Harry, I–” Zayn looks up at her, eyes watering, “I think we have to cut this short.”  
  
“Did I do something wrong?”  
  
“No, of course not,” he says, looking ashamed when he climbs off of her.  “You did everything right and I ruined it.”  
  
“But I don’t understand,” she says, desperate for a reprieve.  “Tell me what’s going on.”  
  
Zayn offers her no further explanation and Harry suddenly feels too exposed, quickly fixing her clothes before getting out of his bed.  She notices Zayn pressing his hand over the crotch of his jeans while she’s gathering her things, his breathing labored when he looks at her again.  
  
Harry heads out, stopping only briefly when she hears, “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Maybe next time,” she murmurs, and quietly shuts the door.  
  
—  
  
Harry flops face first onto her bed, groaning into her pillow.  She rolls over and rubs her face, letting out a sigh when she closes her eyes.  Everything was going so well with Zayn up until he froze up, leaving her to wonder if she made him do something he wasn’t comfortable with.  
  
She’s thankful that Niall had gone out with Liam for the night, because she’s unable to control the throbbing sensation between her legs.  It’s a light ache, but she’s still wet, and she contemplates whether or not she should get one of her toys to satisfy her needs.  
  
“Forget it,” she sighs, walking to her work desk.  
  
She takes out her camera and opens up the viewfinder, waiting until it lights up and shows an image of her rumpled bed.  “Might as well film my video for speech class,” she mumbles to herself, setting the camera just near the edge of her desk.  As soon as she hits the ‘Record’ button, she hears a knock on the door, walking over to answer it and finds none other than Zayn standing on the other side.  
  
“What are you doing here?” she asks, surprised.  
  
“I came to apologize.  I know what I did was stupid, but please hear me out.”  
  
Harry sighs and steps aside, letting Zayn into the room, and sits next to him on her bed.  
  
“All right, out with it,” Harry says flatly.  
  
“It’s kind of hard to explain without being embarrassed, but,” Zayn takes a deep breath, then looks right at Harry with a furrowed brow.  “When I was touching you, I tried to hold it off but I wound up, you know,” he scratches the back of his neck, mumbling, “I kind of sort of… _cametooearly_.”  
  
Harry gasps and covers her mouth.  “I did that to you?”  
  
“Well, I mean, that was the first time,” Zayn hangs his head.  Harry begins to giggle and Zayn turns red, telling her, “I was fine all the other times we made out, but I’ve never touched anyone like that, you know?  There was so much running through my mind when it happened and once you left, I knew I made a mistake.”  
  
“It’s not your fault, you couldn’t have known,” Harry assures him.  
  
“Yeah, but, I think I might have ruined my chances with you,” he tells her nervously.  
  
“Why do you say that?”  
  
“Kind of obvious, isn’t it?  I’m not as experienced as you are and I nutted in my jeans like I was thirteen.”  
  
“That’s doesn’t matter to me.  I only pretend like I know what I’m doing,” she teases and Zayn relaxes, ducking his head down to laugh.  Harry notices Zayn cocking an eyebrow when he looks behind her, but makes no comment about the contemplative smirk on his face.  
  
“If it’s okay with you, I’d like to finish what we started earlier.  It’s only fair that you got off, too.”  
  
Harry grins, pushing Zayn onto his back.  “I thought you’d never ask.”  
  
—  
  
Harry’s sitting on Zayn’s lap with his back against the wall, her crop top and bra discarded on the floor along with Zayn’s shirt.  Zayn has one hand around Harry’s waist and the other cups her breast, his mouth lightly sucking on her nipple, and Harry moans only loud enough just for him to hear.  
  
Zayn slides his hand down between Harry’s legs and gently rubs at the black denim riding against her cunt, the tips of his fingers circling over her folds that gets her to squirm against his cock.  Harry pushes his hand away and Zayn pops the top button open, slowly slinking his hands under her panties the way Liam had done with Niall the night before.  She moans when he slicks his fingers over where she’s wet, massaging her folds for a little bit before he sinks two fingers into her.  
  
“Oh, fuck!” Harry gasps, attempting to breathe steadily until he’s all the way inside.  
  
Harry slides her hand down into Zayn’s jeans and rubs over the outline of his hardened cock, making him groan and hit his head against the wall.  She tugs at the elastic band of his boxers and takes him in her hand, softly jerking him while he continues fucking into her.  Zayn stops for a moment and slips his fingers out of Harry, helping her take off the rest of her clothes.  
  
“Better?” she asks, readjusting her position on his lap.  
  
“Yeah,” Zayn bites his lip, “tell me what you want me to do.”  
  
Harry leans herself towards the wall, placing Zayn’s hand over her legs and between her folds.  “You already know,” she grins, and lets out a squeal when his middle finger teases her cunt.  
  
Harry props herself up to kiss Zayn, moaning into his mouth when his thumb rubs circles around her clit before he sinks his fingers into her again.  He fucks her slow and steady, easing his way in before she tells him to move even faster, moaning, _right there, just like that, do it harder_.  Harry asks Zayn crooks his fingers and she holds onto his arm as soon as he does, holding back from screaming when he presses that certain spot she could never quite reach herself.  
  
“Did I hurt you, do you want me to– _mmf!_ ” Harry shushes him with a kiss, his eyes widened in surprise.  
  
“Just keep doing what you were doing,” she smiles and Zayn works her into a sweat, every thrust of his fingers hitting that spot again and again until Harry’s entire body begins to shake, breathing rapidly until she takes Zayn’s free hand to her mouth, her orgasm only slightly muted before she goes limp in his lap.  She sits up soon after, and hooks her fingers into the belt loops of Zayn’s jeans, lightly tugging them down.  “It’s my turn now.  Take these off, come on.”  
  
Zayn lies flat on his back and Harry helps him wiggle out of his jeans and boxers, his hard cock lying flat against his stomach.  Harry crawls between Zayn’s legs and licks a long stripe along the underside, making Zayn shout, _Oh, fuck!_ louder than expected.  
  
 _Hey!  Are you fucking in there again!?_ the voice in the next room shouts, fists pounding against the wall.   _I’m trying to study!_  
  
“Fuck off!” Harry shouts back, making Zayn laugh.  “Don’t mind them,” she says with a wink, “I know how to keep you quiet,” and she puts a hand to Zayn’s mouth, clenching it shut when she starts sucking him off.  
  
Zayn breathes harshly through his nose while Harry twists her hand around the base of his cock, her head bobbing up and down at the same time.  He can’t help the noises that escape his mouth, but Harry keeps going at her steady pace until she abruptly stops, leaving a trembling Zayn disoriented.  
  
“I want to try something,” she says, straddling his waist to get into position.  
  
“Wait, w-what about–” he protests, but Harry shushes him and tilts her hips downward, easily sliding her cunt over him in one smooth motion.  “Holy shit!” Zayn lets out a surprised gasp.  He holds Harry by the waist when she leans back, watching in awe at the sight of his cock sliding between her folds, struggling to match his movements with Harry.  
  
Zayn reaches up and squeezes Harry’s nipples between the webbing of his pinky and ring fingers, her free hand reaching down to jerk him off while she continues slicking him up with her cunt.  “H-Harry, fuck, I’m–” Zayn tips his head back into the pillow and Harry links her hands with his, holding on tight when he comes all over his stomach.  
  
“What _was_ that?” Zayn asks, his head still in a daze.  
  
Harry grabs several tissues nearby, cleaning off Zayn’s mess.  “Something I’ve always heard about and never had the chance to try until now.  Did you like it?” she bites her lip, waiting for his answer.  
  
“I think I might ask you to do it again,” he blushes, and Harry laughs, leaning in to kiss him.  “By the way,” Zayn looks up at Harry’s desk, “I don’t mind that you recorded the whole thing.”  
  
Harry’s eyes widen and she sits up, cursing out loud when she sees the red light below the viewfinder of her camera staring her right between the eyes.  Zayn starts to laugh and Harry immediately grabs it, shutting it off as quickly as she can despite her shaking hands.  
  
“I meant to record an assignment for a class, but I completely forgot it was on as soon as you came back,” she cries, covering her face in embarrassment.  “I’ll delete it right away, we can pretend it never happened.”  
  
Zayn bites his lips together, then firmly shakes his head.  “You ought to be ashamed of yourself, Harry.”  
  
“I know, I know!  Zayn, I’m so sorry, please forgive me,” she pleads.  
  
“If you delete that, then we’ll just have to record another one, won’t we?”  
  
Harry stares at him dumbfounded, but Zayn just keeps on smiling the way he does when he gets shy around her.  
  
“You’re absolutely serious about this?”  
  
Zayn nods.  “It can be our secret.  And you can track my progress if you like,” he teases.  
  
“Well, if you insist, then I’ve got an idea,” Harry grabs her camera, turning it back on.  She looks through the SD card, contemplating whether or not to delete their video together.  But she remembers Niall’s double dare, wondering just how far she can push Zayn.  
  
“What’ve you got in mind?” he asks curiously.  
  
Harry bites her lip, and starts a new recording.   “Let’s play Truth or Dare.”


End file.
